Mi Pequeña Molestia
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: -¿Por qué yo?- pienso yo no soy un buen ejemplo de nadie y ahora tendré que cuidar de una niña -¿ acaso es un chiste-? estoy por cumplir 18 años y de asistir a la universidad -esto será peor que vivir en el infierno- no podré vivir mi vida por cuidar de esa mocosa que ni su nombre conozco
1. Preface

**Disclaimer:**_** los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es de mi absoluta propiedad**_

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo**_

_**Betas FFAD.**_

* * *

_** www .facebook groups /**__**betasffaddiction /**_

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen… en realidad esa es una abreviatura de mi nombre pero por ahora no hace falta mencionarlo todo. Sólo hace falta contar que actualmente estoy en mi último año del bachillerato, o sea que pronto cumpliré 18 años, por lo que relincho de gusto, ya que, en unos meses más seré libre y haré todo lo que deseo. Los años que me esperan en la universidad serán los mejores. Parece que tengo el mejor humor del mundo por eso último, pero la verdad es que me da lo mismo.

Aunque soy el playboy de mi bachillerato, aquí en Forks, mi personalidad es todo lo contrario a lo que la mayoría esperaría de mí. Soy algo reservado con mis cosas, porque fuera de tener a cualquiera de las chicas, no me he llegado a interesar en ninguna. Todas ellas son vacías y plásticas, pero realmente no me importa si hacen que mi verga esté contenta y satisfecha con mis horas de sexo salvaje.

Esta situación no le agrada a mi familia, es más que obvio que lo sospechan porque por más que intento ser cuidadoso no puedo evitar seguir a mis hormonas que se dejan tentar por un par de pechos grandes o un buen trasero. No puedo negar que prefiero un poco más a las que no se inhiben ante nada, porque son las más fáciles de llevar a la cama, si es que llego a una. A pesar de todo no dejo que ninguna entre a mi habitación a menos que esté completamente solo.

Eso me recuerda a mi familia. Vivo con mi padre, el famoso doctor Carlisle Cullen, que es una de las personas más nobles y amables que pueden existir, palabras de todos los que lo conocen y yo también se lo reconozco, le tengo un profundo afecto y trato de algún día llegar a ser un hombre como él, si la situación se da. Después se encuentra mi amorosa madre, Esme Cullen, que es una famosa ex diseñadora de interiores en Washington, pero cuando nos instalamos en Forks se dedicó a pasar más tiempo con nosotros y menos en su trabajo.

También están mis dos hermanos, Alice que tiene 7 años y Emmett que tiene 15. Ellos son mi mayor orgullo, por lo que no pueden enterarse de mis movimientos, porque en verdad no soy el ejemplo de nadie y menos cuando termino en algún salón o en algún armario teniendo el mejor sexo salvaje de la historia con alguna perra de mi escuela que hasta me buscan por su buena dotación de sexo y ni hablar de que yo lo disfruto sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

—Hijo —escucho que me llama mi madre.

— ¿Qué ocurre Esme? —le pregunto. Últimamente la llamo así para que ella me deje de hablar como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Mi pequeño Edward —_ahí viene de nuevo_ pienso para mí mismo—. Te quería pedir un favor —comenta y me doy cuenta de que eso no puede ser bueno.

— ¿Qué? —contesto.

—No me hables así muchachito —me reprende y pongo los ojos en blanco sin que me vea—. Como sea, necesito que me ayudes —pide y sabía que eso no era nada bueno—. No pongas esos ojos —dice seria cuando repito el gesto—. Sólo necesito que cuides de la hija de una amiga —explica por fin.

—Hmp —es lo único que digo mientras pensaba para mis adentros: _¿por qué no va alguien más?_

—Ya sé lo que piensas y nadie más puede hacerlo —asegura mirándome, mejor dicho analizándome—, y no puedo confiar en nadie que no sea mi hijo mayor —afirma alagándome.

—Hmp —vuelvo a repetir, evitando responder. Pero por mi mente sólo pasa un pensamiento: _a buen árbol se arrima, no pienso aceptar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer._

—Y aunque te niegues ya le dije que aceptaste, así que te esperan en la tarde —me dice como si fuera un ultimátum.

Después de eso sólo se aleja, dejándome solo con mil preguntas acerca de a quien tengo que cuidar. No conozco su nombre, ni su edad, pero algo me dice que será lo peor que me haya pasado en la vida.


	2. Chapter 1 La Vida de Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer:**_** los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es de mi absoluta propiedad**_

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo**_

_**Betas FFAD.**_

* * *

_**www .facebook groups /**__**betasffaddiction /**_

* * *

UN DÍA EN LA VIDA DE EDWARD CULLEN

Este día no podía pintarse peor, así que no sé como quitar esta cara, que parece más de fastidio que de molestia.

_No sabe Esme que más allá de odiar los favores, odio este tipo de súplicas,_ pienso lleno de un profundo odio anticipado a esa mocosa que tendré que cuidar… _si lo llego a hacer,_ _porque Edward Cullen no piensa hacer nada de eso,_ me digo mirando mi adorada cama que minutos antes me había proporcionado el mayor descanso.

El día de ayer había sido uno de esos días que no sabía donde metía la cabeza. Me la pasé de un salón a otro, entre mis clases y las invitaciones que recibía, no había una mejor que la de Tanya Denali. Esa sí es una buena mujer para meter en la cama, ya que, no me exige nada o eso espero. Todas las chicas de Forks saben que yo no pienso en nada formal, sólo busco un buen coño para calmar al animal que llevo dentro. Y ayer volví a demostrar que Edward Cullen es el mejor en eso.

También soy el mejor en la escuela, sólo porque pienso estudiar medicina como mi padre, así que hago lo mejor que puedo para darle un poco de orgullo a su nombre. Aunque a veces también he pensado en dedicarme a la música, pero aún no he decidido eso.

Lo que sí decidí es que no dejaré a ninguna chica fuera de mi alcance, por lo que me he ganado el título del "mejor playboy de la historia de la High School de Forks". Así que eso me hizo sentir más seguro de esto.

Por suerte mi hermano Emmett aún no se da cuenta de eso, él está en la Middle School de Forks. Así como tampoco se puede dar cuenta de eso Alice, aún es muy pequeña como para enseñarle mis trotes en esto, ni siquiera puedo hablarle claro de una relación de noviazgo, ella no lo puede comprender. Así que dejo que crean que soy un buen chico -o algo parecido- pero nadie me puede pedir perfección.

—Edward se hace tarde —escucho la voz del pequeño remolino llamado Alice.

—Ya voy —le respondo secamente.

Volviendo al asunto de Tanya, tuve la mejor sesión de sexo salvaje que mi joven vida me ha permitido gozar. Ella estaba más que caliente y parecía una maldita perra en celo y yo que no me podía quedar atrás. Sólo con ver su trasero con esa pequeña falda que dejaba poco a la imaginación, no pude menos que llevarla a la bodega del gimnasio, donde nadie tendría clase hasta la tercera hora.

Así que simplemente le bajé la pequeña tanga que usaba la maldita y me bajé el pantalón. Mi verga no podía estar más dura, hasta sentía como mis bolas llegaban a mi estómago de lo apretadas que estaban. Así que no le di tiempo de nada y la penetré como si la vida se me fuera en eso, tan duro que sentí que quería soltar aquel grito que no permito que nadie escuche, así que apreté duramente mi mandíbula y sólo escuché su grito.

— ¡Edward! —Escucho de nuevo a Alice— Se hace tarde y quiero ver a mi nueva amiga —me dice.

—Ya voy —contesto de mala gana sintiendo como mi verga se enciende al recordar ese momento.

Al regresar a la realidad vi como Emmett y Alice me esperaban en el pórtico de la casa con cara de pocos amigos, pero es la primera vez que pierdo el sentido del tiempo por recordar un coño como ese, así que no puedo justificarme con nada. Soy un animal que debería de ser el ejemplo de mis hermanos y sé que no lo seré jamás.

—Pensé que no ibas a bajar nunca —me dice ese torbellino que es la segunda mujer que más amo en el mundo.

—Lo lamento, perdí la noción del tiempo y no tengo excusa —le respondo acariciando su cabello.

—Pues no sé qué hacías ahí, sólo te recuerdo que necesitamos llegar a tiempo —me reprende mientras quita mi mano de su cabello.

—Te aseguro que llegaremos a tiempo —le digo con una sonrisa de esas que sólo ellos pueden ver en mi rostro, una sonrisa sincera.

—Vamos Edward, tengo que llegar a tiempo o no me dejarán estar en el partido —me recuerda Emmett.

—Sí —le respondo del mismo modo que hice con Alice.

Emmett parece que será increíblemente más alto que todos nosotros, es que desde pequeño ha participado en varios equipos: lucha grecorromana, básquetbol, americano, box y karate. Por lo que lo considero un gran chico, no sólo por eso, sino porque tiene el corazón más grande que he visto en alguien y a veces envidio eso de él, pero tampoco me arrepiento de nada.

—Espero que estén listos para mi forma de conducir —les comento con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Sólo no intentes matarnos —me pide Alice.

¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así? Si no fuera suficiente el amor que siento por ellos, está mi amor por mi hermoso Volvo C30 color plata, eso sería como una traición. Sólo pensar en estrellarlo hace que me sienta mal, porque por más mala persona que sea no puedo hacerle nada a mi auto. Así como también las vestiduras las tengo recubiertas para evitar que su hermosa piel sea dañada y más en las ocasiones en la que Alice hace alguna cosa en su clase de arte, ni hablar de los demás. Lo tengo en un estado impecable.

Igualmente, el amor por mi Volvo no quita que sea un adicto a la velocidad, porque eso también sería traicionar a mi propio ser. Así que en cuanto lo encendí en unos segundos ya estaba a 60 km/h y en menos de un minuto alcancé los 100 km/h, lo que era un verdadero logro.

Desde que tengo 16 años no he dejado de conducir, al principio no lo hacía tan bien, por lo que conducía con algo de cuidado. Pero poco a poco descubrí que era un adicto a la velocidad, así que desde entonces cuando estoy en mi hermoso bebé, siento como la adrenalina llena mis venas y me hace desear un poco más de velocidad.

_Seguramente mi segunda adicción en la vida, fuera del sexo, es mi pasión por conducir a una alta velocidad_, pienso, _y tal vez en tercer lugar esté mi familia, pero no soy nada bueno con eso_, me recuerdo de nuevo.

— ¿Es sólo un entrenamiento Emmett? —escucho la pregunta de mi pequeño remolino.

—Alice dije que es un partido —se queja Emmett.

—Yo no veo la diferencia —se cruza de brazos Alice mientras hace un mohín con su boca.

—Es un partido, así que es más importante y es contra otra escuela —le explica Emmett orgulloso—. Es contra una de las escuelas de Port Angeles, nada complicado —sonríe.

—No seas tan orgulloso —lo miro por el retrovisor—, ese es mi trabajo —sonrío de lado.

—Es que es algo sencillo… —acomoda mejor su cinturón de velocidad— siempre que no muera antes de que lleguemos —termina mirándome serio.

—Edward no manejes como un desquiciado —se queja Alice en el asiento de copiloto.

—Está bien —les digo bajando la velocidad.

Ese pequeño remolino siempre ha tenido un gran control en mi vida, es como la voz de mi conciencia y a pesar de ser la menor de la casa, es alguien a quien le confiaría mi vida sin importar que sólo tenga 7 años de edad. Además siempre sabe lo que pienso, por más bizarro o confuso que suene a su mente, ella puede ver todo en mí hasta cierto nivel, porque soy más astuto en eso y si algo puedo hacer mejor que nadie es leer sus pensamientos, además nadie es un verdadero reto.

Cuando Alice llegó a casa en brazos de mamá hace un poco más de 7 años, podía notar en sus ojos que sería diferente al resto de todos nosotros, tenía un espíritu más libre y por lo mismo logré quererla desde el momento en que la vi y aún más cuando la cargué por primera vez. Ella era lo más frágil que había sostenido, ya que no tuve esa misma suerte con Emmett porque era un bebé muy grande y yo era un pequeño de casi tres años. En cambio con Alice sí pude hacerlo y fue muy emocionante y desesperante, ya que con apenas un día de vida logró jalarme un mechón de mi despeinado cabello.

Lo que pasó después es pura lógica… la fui queriendo más y trataba de cuidarla de otros niños que la veían raro por ser completamente amable con todos. Además jamás hemos logrado callarla o evitar que deje de hacer algo, a lo que le llama plan secreto o misión especial, porque así es ella y es terriblemente querible por eso mismo y no permito que nadie diga lo contrario o en verdad verán la parte oscura de Edward Cullen.

—Hemos llegado Emmett —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Edward ¿vendrás a recogerme? —me pregunta mientras sale por la puerta trasera.

—Sí, papá estará ocupado y mamá saldrá a Seattle con unos nuevos clientes —le respondo.

—Espero sobrevivir a otro viaje —dice moviendo la cabeza a los lados y dándose la vuelta para entrar a su escuela.

Ese era Emmett Cullen, un poco temeroso a mis locuras pero sé que es un verdadero hombre, o al menos lo será en unos años. Además sé que por más que le aterren mis locuras a la hora de tomar un volante, me podrá comprender conforme pase el tiempo, sobretodo cuando le regalen su primer auto que por ahí escuché a Carlisle que será un Jeep ya que es algo que va más con su estilo.

— ¡Edward! ¡Tierra llamando a Edward Cullen! —escucho a un torbellino a mi lado, mientras la veo mover su mano de un lado a otro frente a mi cara.

—Lo siento —le contesto encendiendo el auto.

— ¿Qué te pasa Edward? —Me pregunta con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad— Hoy actúas muy extraño.

— ¿Extraño? —le devuelvo la pregunta.

— ¿Pasa algo en la escuela? —contesta.

_Nota mental: no sé qué me pasa._

—No, de hecho voy bastante bien con eso —sonrío con arrogancia—. Según la secretaría llevo el mejor promedio —le cuento recordando la manera poco común de sacarle esa información y debo admitir que ha sido de los peores coños que he probado.

— ¿Entonces qué pasa? —Me pregunta de nuevo— Porque además de hoy llevas un par de días así —termina.

¿Días? Yo pensé que esto era a causa del culo y el maldito coño de Tanya, pero veo que no. Ni siquiera me había percatado de eso y más porque siempre soy reservado con mis cosas, aunque la única que sepa un poco de eso sea Alice. En verdad llevo un tiempo confundido, después de ser el rey del bachillerato no sé qué camino voy a tomar con mi vida.

—Te puedo asegurar que ni yo mismo lo sé —le respondo después de mucho pensarlo.

—Edward, sabes que te quiero mucho —me asegura besando mi mejilla al llegar a su escuela—, y yo creo que serías un gran músico.

—Lo sé, pero tal vez estudie medicina —le cuento al ver su gran intuición en mí.

—Es una buena idea pero creo que serás mejor músico —sonríe saliendo del auto—. Te espero a las 3, no tardes mucho o me enojaré de nuevo —me advierte.

—Llegaré a tiempo —le sonrió. Ese remolino me conoce y con cada actitud de ella lo reafirmo.

Más tarde revisaré las solicitudes de las escuelas de música aunque no sé si me acepten, por lo que también tengo algunas para medicina aunque tampoco puedo decidirme por una.

_¿Acaso no puede ser más fácil esto?_ Creo que sé que la respuesta es un claro no, por lo que decido que es mejor no pensar más en eso. No necesito atormentarme más con eso, además cada vez pierdo más tiempo y seguro que no llegue a mi primera hora de clase. Aunque no es tan malo para un genio, que además es el capitán del equipo de americano y el presidente de la Sociedad de Alumnos, y como si fuera poco soy el playboy de la escuela.

_¿Qué más puedo pedir?_ Supongo que absolutamente nada, sólo saber que haré después de que termine el próximo verano y me vaya lejos de Forks.

_Vamos Edward deja de pensar en todo_, me digo a mi mismo.

Sin más arranco a toda velocidad y por bueno o malo que lo vea, depende de muchas cosas, llegué a tiempo a mi primera clase, literatura. Me quejo internamente. No es que no me guste literatura, simplemente odio tener que ver siempre lo mismo, siempre las mismas novelas, cuentos y poemas. Por una vez desearía que la profesora dijera algo más entretenido, juro que si no fuera tan anciana me la tiraría si con eso logro que cambie sus clases, pero no puedo rebajarme tanto.

—Señor Cullen, ponga más atención a la clase —me reprende la profesora.

—Lo lamento —digo tomando el libro entre mis manos.

—Ahora siga con la lectura —me ordena.

—Capítulo 40, página 329 —me susurra Jasper.

—Gracias —susurro también con una verdadera sonrisa—. A William Shakespeare no sólo se le reconoce el estilo que le dio a sus obras trágicas, también trasciende con sus comedias que llevan tintes de dolor y pena… —comienzo a leer el párrafo que sinceramente ya me lo había aprendido.

El resto de la clase pasó demasiado aburrida. Hace más de un mes que estamos viendo a Shakespeare, que hasta ya sueño con sus obras de teatro. Hace una semana me sentí Hamlet y hace dos Otelo, ya estoy harto de escuchar las mismas cosas, porque creo que esto lo llevo visto desde que tengo memoria. Tal vez si leyera algo más moderno sería más sencillo, estas clases necesitan algo fresco.

—Antes de terminar —comienza la profesora— cada uno leerá una novela y hará un análisis comparándolo con la época actual.

—Que aburrido —espeta Jasper.

—Ni que lo digas —le susurro en respuesta.

—Señor Hale a usted le toca _Sueño de una noche de verano_ —le anuncia la profesora.

—Mala suerte amigo —le digo.

—No te preocupes, tengo la película —sonríe—, cosas de Rosalie.

—Suertudo —bufo.

—Y a usted señor Cullen —me analiza brevemente—, Romeo y Julieta.

—Creo que siempre tienes suerte Ed —me dice mi amigo.

— ¿Qué quieres? Soy irresistible para las mujeres Jazz —sonrío de lado.

—-Lo quiero para el viernes —nos dice a todos—. Ya se pueden retirar.

Ambos tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a biología. Esa sí es una clase, ya que conozco todo eso y me cuesta menos trabajo, además de que soy el único que tiene la dicha de hacer todo completamente solo, así que no tengo nadie que atrase mi trabajo y puedo tener un poco más de tiempo libre.

— ¿Qué tal te fue con la perra de Tanya? —me pregunta Jasper con su habitual tono sereno.

—Ya sabes —sonrío con arrogancia—, sigue siendo la de mejor culo en este lugar y además es la más puta de todas —le cuento.

—Eres un cabrón Edward —me contesta tranquilo—. No sé cómo puedes tener tanta suerte con las mujeres.

—No es mi culpa si mis padres hicieron muy bien su trabajo —espeto con burla.

—Lo dudo, mira que golfo eres —comenta un poco más serio—. No creo que el doctor Cullen esté feliz con eso.

—Hasta para eso tengo suerte —le digo con actitud completamente arrogante—, el estimado doctor Carlisle Cullen aún no sabe a quién tiene por hijo.

—Cabrón —susurra y me detiene—. Deberías de tener más respeto por ellos —pasando su mano por su hombro—, no digo que sea lo mejor.

—Si no puedes contradecirlo, eres igual a mí —expreso serio.

—No dije lo contrario, pero sabes que ya estamos a unos meses de la universidad —continúa serio.

—Tranquilo Jazz, aún nos queda mucho y mira que la universidad será mejor —sonrío con autosuficiencia.

— ¿Cuándo piensas madurar? —me pregunta finalmente.

Buena pregunta y la respuesta obvia es nunca, pero tampoco sería una buena idea contestar eso, más cuando él me habla en un tono serio y centrado, vaya que él sí ha cambiado. Antes ambos teníamos el mismo título pero hace un tiempo él se ha vuelvo más serio y no llevamos esa relación de antes, donde la caza de chicas era el mejor deporte. Es algo raro en él pero siento que tiene que ver con Alice, desde que supo que ambos nos marcharíamos y se soltó en un amargo llanto, perdí a mi mejor amigo.

Sólo piensa en la manera como debe de actuar un adulto, lo que no es, pero lo que más me molesta es que todo lo ve como una amargura y yo no pienso cambiar.

—A los 30 o 40, sabes que eso es mi vicio —le digo tranquilo.

—Para mi desgracia lo sé —me mira—. Espero que sigas teniendo esa suerte.

—Sabes que sí la tengo —le susurro al ver a la maldita de Jessica con su uniforme de porrista haciéndome señas para que la vea en el cuarto de aseo.

—Te veo más tarde, tengo clase de cálculo —me dice—. Te veo en la junta

—Diles que llegaré tarde —me mira mal—. No es lo que piensas, tengo que recoger a Alice y a Emmett —le explico brevemente.

—Está bien, pero es mejor que llegues con ellos —me advierte.

—Eso haré —le aseguro.

Luego de eso cada uno se fue por su lado.

Yo me dirigí al cuarto de aseo donde la perra de Jessica me esperaba con los pechos casi al descubierto. Sólo le hacía falta que le quitara el sujetador para ver esos pechos que no son tan llamativos como los de Tanya pero me han dejado bastante satisfecho en más de una ocasión.

—Te extrañé mi Edward —me dice mientras me toma del cuello.

—Ya te dije que no soy tuyo —le respondo molesto—, así que deja de decir esas estupideces —le advierto.

—Lo lamento —me contesta bajando la cabeza

Odio ser así, pero no puedo dejar que ella quiera controlarme y menos llamarme "su Edward" porque sólo soy del viento.

—Ya deja eso —le digo quitando su sujetador, mientras lamo y muerdo esos apetecibles pechos que ya están como lanzas.

—Edward —la escucho gemir mientras le bajo su tanga y me bajo el pantalón.

La penetro como un desesperado mientras no dejo de morder y chupar sus pechos. Me vuelve loco escuchar como chilla la maldita puta, pero no de emoción, sino de asco. Ella después de Tanya guarda la reputación de la más zorra de la escuela, ha pasado por el cuerpo de todos y algunos dicen que de algunas.

— ¡Ah! —la escucho gritar como una desquiciada mientras la embisto con más fuerza.

La tomo de las caderas mientras me muevo frenéticamente, estrellándola frente a la pared, por lo que escucho como sus gritos toman más fuerza y cuando más cerca me siento del clímax más fuerza tomo para penetrarla, con una completa rudeza y una fuerza que sólo ellas conocen.

No tardo mucho en llegar a mi orgasmo y ni siquiera me pregunto si ella llegó. Simplemente me separo de ella y me arreglo el pantalón para poder salir a la clase siguiente, cálculo integral, pienso al ver que perdí la segunda clase.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron como todos los días, sólo en la penúltima clase me encontré con otra de las porristas y terminé teniendo sexo con ella en uno de los antiguos salones que nadie recuerda. Fue algo relajante al tener que penetrarla mientras ella estaba en el escritorio.

Sonó el timbre de la última clase y por más que trato de recordar que tenía que hacer no lo recuerdo bien, pero sé que era algo sumamente importante.

—Edward —escucho que alguien me llama—. No olvides a Emmett y Alice —me recuerda Jasper.

—Casi lo olvidaba —le respondo aunque tal vez mentía porque no era eso—, te veo en 10 minutos.

—Contigo seguro son 5 —sonríe.

—Te veo más tarde Jazz —le digo con una sonrisa.

_Seguramente eso olvide_, me digo a mí mismo.


	3. Chapter 2 Olvidando Pendientes

**Disclaimer:**_** los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es de mi absoluta propiedad**_

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo**_

_**Betas FFAD.**_

* * *

_**www .facebook groups /**__**betasffaddiction /**_

* * *

OLVIDANDO PENDIENTES

Sigo pensando qué es lo que estoy olvidando, seguro de que era otra cosa, pero no logro recordar que. Seguro era algo importante, hasta recuerdo que era una de las tantas órdenes que me daba mi madre, sólo que ésta era muy importante, es como si de mí dependiera el cuidado de alguien. Aunque eso es demasiado estúpido, cuando ni yo me cuido adecuadamente, así que debo de tener la mente fría y recordar que era eso tan especial que debía de hacer.

—Ya sé que era y Emmett no estará muy contento —digo en voz alta recordando que asistiría a su entrenamiento—. Debo de pensar que decirle.

Tal vez era otra cosa, tal vez lo que le prometí a Alice sobre revisar las solicitudes a los institutos de música; es una mala suerte que sólo haya tomado clases de piano en casa y no en alguna academia, eso me ayudaría a entrar con una beca a algún conservatorio.

_Aún no he visto todos los conservatorios, _pienso mirando como el semáforo cambia a rojo.

En ese momento me vuelvo a sentir estresado por pensar en el futuro. No es que no intente pensar en ello, pero necesito saber que debo de hacer con todo esto y si no lo hago a tiempo ni siquiera entraré a la universidad para estudiar medicina.

—Es mejor que ponga algo que me relaje —me digo mientras pongo Claro de Luna y me pierdo de a poco en las notas.

Sé que puedo ser un excelente médico, tanto como mi padre. Pero también podría ser un músico famoso que sólo vive de lo que compone, presentándose en grandes teatros, interpretando dulces melodías. Eso me gustaría mucho, me gustaría que mi música se escuchara en todos lados, aunque eso sería exagerar, pero sí me gustaría transmitir con ella al verdadero Edward Anthony Cullen.

_Pero dudo conseguir una beca por composición_, pienso desganado.

Hace poco el entrenador me dijo que tengo la posibilidad de tener una beca deportiva para Harvard, Yale o la UCLA, sólo por pertenecer a su equipo de americano y ser la estrella por estos 3 años, ya que, desde que juego no me hemos perdido ni un partido.

La primera vez que asistí al campo de entrenamiento, era un completo debilucho que no tenía desarrollado muchos músculos, por lo que se burlaron de mí. Inclusive me iban a usar de botana porque además de ser un debilucho, resulté tener mucha cabeza para los estudios y en tan sólo un periodo logré ser el mejor de la escuela.

Me parecía demasiado difícil pertenecer a un grupo de chicos porque era un poco tímido porque me molestaban los mayores. Por lo que primero pertenecí al grupo que formaban los mejores alumnos de biología e inclusive de matemáticas, por lo que con ellos gané dos concursos hasta que mi propia fama de ser me alejó de eso.

—Esos fueron buenos tiempos —me digo mientras me estaciono esperando a Emmett.

En esos tiempos el único que me hablaba era Jasper, pero sólo porque éramos amigos de la infancia y jamás me hubiera dejado por ser popular, así que fueron sus palabras las que cambiaron mi vida…

_FLASHBACK_

_Recién acababa de cumplir los 15 años y mi vida no podía ser más complicada. Hace poco había dejado la Middle School de Forks y estaba demasiado ansioso, primero porque mi cuerpo estaba dando algunos cambios, como mi voz que se hacía más rasposa, claro sólo lo notaron mis padres y Jasper ya que era demasiado invisible y Alice y Emmett no se fijaban mucho en eso._

_También mi cuerpo se comenzaba a volver diferente, más velludo, y no es que no me agradara pero a veces eso me ponía nervioso por lo que me la pasaba leyendo cientos y cientos de libros de educación para la salud, de higiene y demás cosas que al final no me sirvieron para mucho._

_Así que durante las vacaciones de verano iba constantemente a la biblioteca para tratar de saber qué hacer con todos esos cambios que ni yo sabía tratar. Inclusive conocí a la chica de la biblioteca, a quien jamás olvidaré, su nombre era Natalie._

—_Hola Edward __—__me dijo ella como siempre con una voz muy dulce__—__ ¿qué libro necesitas ahora?_

—_Creo que seguiré leyendo cosas de la sección de salud e higiene __—__le respondí con una sonrisa que estaba envuelta en un sonrojo que no pude ocultar._

—_Ya sabes, pasillo 4 __—__me indicó con una sonrisa._

_Natalie era 4 años mayor que yo y ella estaba en ese momento ayudando a su hermano mayor, William, que era el encargado de la biblioteca pero por asuntos de su esposa tenía que estar al pendiente de ella y de su futuro bebé que se terminó llamando Edward por cosas del destino. Ella estudiaba derecho pero en sus vacaciones se encargaba de la biblioteca desde que yo vine por primera vez._

_Ella era hermosa, al menos para un chico de 15 años con las hormonas un poco locas. Era una chica muy amable, al menos conmigo siempre lo fue, además era demasiado inteligente y a veces me quedaba hablando hasta que mis padres me venían a buscar y ponían mi cara de todos colores._

_Su cabello lacio y castaño la hacía ver demasiado dulce, sus ojos eran castaños pero estaban llenos de una luz cuando me hablaba de su carrera y aunque muchas veces no comprendía nada de eso, sólo con escucharla me quedaba hechizado. Su piel era clara, no demasiado como la mía o de muchos pero siempre era radiante y suave. Ni hablar de cómo iba arreglada, siempre con sus vestidos de flores y sus zapatos de ligero tacón, su cabello con peinados bastante modernos y que a ella se le veían perfectos._

_Ese día iba con un ligero vestido de flores rosas con blanco, lo que hacía que se transparentara un poco su sostén blanco, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue que estaba con los ojos ligeramente hinchados. En ese momento pensé que era de tanto leer por lo que me dirigí a la sección de salud e higiene._

—_Edward ¿qué tanto lees? __—__me preguntó Jasper que en ese momento se veía igual a mí, un par de debiluchos._

—_Ya sabes, a veces me quedo con inquietudes __—__le respondí de la peor manera, mi voz sonó un poco ronca pero a la vez salía delgada._

— _¿Aún no se acomodan tus cuerdas vocales? __—volvió a preguntar__ sentándose a mi lado_

—_Sabes que eso a veces tarda y más con mi voz que será gruesa __—le contesté aunque no estaba seguro._

_Llevaba casi dos horas de leer todo eso de la voz, porque desde hacía unos días no dejaba de molestarme con los cambios de entre delgada y gruesa. Me sentía ligeramente incómodo al momento de abrir mi boca y más delante de Natalie que sólo me daba una cálida sonrisa y un "no te preocupes es normal", pero para mí eso no era suficiente._

—_Ya veo __—__me dijo tranquilo, creo que jamás lo vi de otro modo._

—_Pero por suerte esto ya está pasando __—__aseguré con mi voz rasposa, pero más normal a lo que se supone sería mi voz._

—_E__s una parte de todo __—__comentó sonriendo._

—_Lo que aún no puedo evitar es lo otro __—__le susurré nervioso._

_Tenía más de una semana que me despertaba y mi bendita polla estaba completamente levantada y estaba tan dura que dolía, pero no lograba controlarlo y mucho menos sabía que debía hacer. Así que siempre terminaba en el agua fría hasta que sentía que mi cuerpo se relajaba._

— _¿Pero ya supiste qué lo provocó? __—__me preguntó mi amigo._

—_Según vi en la tv es por las chicas __—volví a __ susurrar._

_Sentí su silencio unos minutos y después se comenzó a reír de manera estruendosa._

—_Vaya que has crecido __—comentó finalmente. _

—_Dime ¿tú no? __—__le pregunté entre molesto y avergonzado._

—_Sí, pero ya me dijeron que debo de hacer __—__me explicó con una sonrisa._

— _¿Qué debes de hacer? __—__le pregunté más relajado._

—_Pues ¿sí sabes lo que hacen un chico y una chica? __—__me cuestionó._

—_No __—__le respondí avergonzado._

_No podía ser más inocente y más estúpido, que ni siquiera sabía que hacían los chicos a nuestra edad. Así que en ese momento me sentí un completo patoso, que no sabía nada de la vida, y en verdad no sabía nada de la vida, pero era un buen momento para aprenderlo._

—_Entonces ven a mi casa más tarde __—__me dijo levantándose__—, __un amigo me acaba de prestar una película._

_En ese momento Jazz tenía mejor suerte con eso de ser popular, por lo que era obvio que alguien más aventurado le hubiera contado. Pero yo no era más que el cerebro de la clase y con mi voz delgada y además mi cuerpo no tan desarrollado, era un completo fenómeno. En cambio él tenía la ventaja de tener su voz desarrollada y una simpatía que a mí me faltaba._

_Mis manos se volvían más temblorosas a cada minuto esperando el momento de ir a casa de Jasper para ver esa famosa película que iba a ayudarme a ser más hombre y además me iba a quitar las dudas de todo. Pero en ese momento un llanto interrumpió mis inquietantes pensamientos que no me daban tregua._

_Giré mi cabeza y pude ver como Natalie estaba con la cabeza baja y sólo se escuchaban pequeños sollozos, que harían voltear a todos, pero por poco común que parezca la biblioteca estaba desierta. Así que me levanté de mi asiento y fui donde ella se encontraba._

— _¿Estás bien? __—__le pregunté mientras le pasaba un pañuelo._

_Todavía en ese momento de mi vida era un completo caballero y no podía permitirme el lujo de ver a una chica llorando y menos a una tan hermosa como ella, y más cuando era la única que no me miraba como un bicho raro o peor aún, como un niño y yo ya no me sentía como tal._

—_Sí __—__me respondió con la voz quebrada._

— _¿Qué pasó? __—volví a preguntar__ pasando su escritorio y mirándola._

—_Cosas de adultos __—__me respondió, pero vi que se arrepintió inmediatamente después de decir eso__—.__ Lo siento Edward, pero acabo de terminar con mi novio de la preparatoria._

—_Lo lamento __—__le aseguré pasando mi mano por su espalda, sin ninguna doble intención más que consolarla._

_Jamás me había hablado de algún novio, pero era un completo idiota por dejarla así, siendo la estupenda chica que era._

—_Gracias Edward __—susurró__ limpiándose los ojos con el pañuelo que le presté._

—_No te mereces esto __—__afirmé muy molesto__—. __Eres una chica muy hermosa __—__ comencé a sonrojarme__—, __muy inteligente y además eres simpática y amable…_

_Sólo vi como me sonreía, pero esa sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos, lo que me hizo sentir muy triste, por lo que la levanté y un impulso me hizo abrazarla. Ella era tan menuda y pequeña que yo la cubría completamente con mis brazos y era inclusive más alto que ella que no media más del metro sesenta._

—_Tranquila, él en verdad no te merece __—__le aseguré con mi voz grave, inclusive más de lo que pensé que era._

—_Gracias Edward __—contestó__ mirándome._

_En ese momento sentí mi corazón acelerándose pero no tanto como para morir, pero sí por la emoción de tenerla así… en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella._

—_No pensé que fueras así __—__comentó con una sonrisa que en verdad le llegó a los ojos y mi corazón se sintió feliz._

—_Creo que ni yo lo sabía __—susurré__ con una sonrisa completamente sincera._

—_Eres demasiado dulce, tendrá mucha suerte la chica que esté contigo __—__me aseguró ella acercándose a mi rostro._

_Mi corazón se volvió demasiado loco y sólo me acerqué a ella, era mi primer beso y no podía ser con nadie más. Así que rocé sus labios y los comencé a mover tímidamente, era más inexperto que nada, pero ella supo tenerme paciencia y me correspondió._

_A partir de ese momento éramos algo así como novios y ahora sí no dejaba de ir a la biblioteca sólo para hablar y besarla, esos eran los momentos más emocionantes de mi corta vida. Y Jazz los mejoró con sus vídeos "educativos", así que estaba decidido de iniciar mi vida sexual con ella antes de comenzar la preparatoria._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

—La culpa la tiene Jazz —pienso en voz alta, porque él me dio la idea.

— ¿Qué hizo Jasper? —me pregunta Emmett.

—Nada… sólo me acordé de algo del pasado —le respondo arrancando el auto.

Ella fue mi primera novia y mi primer amor, pero desgraciadamente tuvo que irse y en ese momento ambos nos dimos cuenta que no éramos el uno para el otro. Fue algo desastroso para mi primera relación, pero no terminamos en malos términos y a veces aún hablo con ella.

— ¿Vamos por Alice? —vuelve a pregunta Emmett.

—Sí —le contesto manejando como el rayo.

En verdad sólo recuerdo que después de la primera chica en mi vida, en todo, me sentí demasiado bien a pesar de ser el cerebro de la clase y pertenecer a los equipos de matemática y biología, porque yo sabía que era un hombre completo, aunque no un casanova. Esa situación fue culpa mía y de alguien más, que hizo mi iniciación después de ganar mi primer partido.

—Llegamos —le dije a Emmett que estaba a mi lado.

—Estás muy serio ¿con quién estuviste? —cuestiona muy cínicamente.

—Creo que eso no te incumbe pequeño —argumento de manera altanera.

—Ya lo descubriré —afirma retándome.

—Creo que te tardarás un poco en eso —lo desafío riéndome.

Después de eso tenía que ocupar mi vida entre los equipos: matemáticas, biología y americano. Sin contar las imprevistas visitas de chicas que querían comprobar mi nueva y respetada identidad. Tanto que a veces aparecían en algunos de los salones de estudio donde yo me dedicaba a leer o matar el tiempo fuera de ese podrido mundo del que me convertiría en su rey.

—Hola chicos —nos saluda Alice entrando al auto.

—Hola —le devuelvo el saludo sonriendo—. Vamos a regresar a la preparatoria.

— ¿Por qué? —bufa la pequeña duende mientras cruza sus bracitos.

—Tengo junta del consejo estudiantil —le explico con una sonrisa.

—No sé porque tuviste que ser el presidente de eso —hace un mohín con su boquita.

La culpable fue mi renovada reputación de ser un casanova y un gran jugador. En realidad, pocos recordaban que era un genio matemático o un genio en la biología y otras ciencias, todos recordaban que era bueno cogiendo y siendo el mariscal de campo que siempre obtenía el triunfo. Eso me dio la oportunidad en el segundo semestre de ser el presidente del consejo, a pesar de ser el más joven de la historia.

—Creo que te debo recordar que lo soy desde segundo semestre —la miro por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Pero por qué aceptaste? —me pregunta.

—Bueno ellos me eligieron —aunque siendo sincero el triunfo se lo debo a las cientos de chicas que votaron por mí, sólo por ser Edward "Casanova" Cullen.

—Casanova —me llama Emmett, por lo que arqueo mi ceja—. Digo Edward, vamos a tu junta.

—Claro, además debo de ver los preparativos de la fiesta de primavera —comento finalmente.

Eso era lo que olvidaba… ahora tiene sentido. Sólo podía ser esa fiesta de la que aún no escojo tema, ni quienes van a ayudarme. Por más casanova que sea, sigo respondiendo a cosas como éstas, por algo no han dejado de darme ese puesto por tanto tiempo, lo bueno es tener a Jasper como mi mano derecha y siempre ayudándome en todo.

— ¿Ya tienes tema? —pregunta mi pequeño remolino con un cambio completo de humor.

—Eso lo vamos a ver en la junta —le respondo.

—Podría ser de tus campeonatos —sugiere Emmett.

No es una gran idea, pero no le iría tan mal a mi ego demostrarles a los demás que Edward Cullen es el mejor de todos. Pero eso más que alimentar a mi ego sería devorarme a los que tanto trataron de humillarme y que jamás pudieron conseguir algo de mí.

—No seas tonto Emmett —lo reprende Alice—. Debe ser algo mágico —veo un brillo en sus ojos—, como Sueño de una Noche de Verano.

—Tal vez sería exagerado —dije aunque pensándolo bien no sería tan mala idea.

—Ya ves tampoco das buenas ideas Alice —se burla Emmett.

—Pero al menos es una idea romántica —le responde la pequeña ofendida.

—Eso es para niñas —asegura.

— ¿Y qué crees que soy? —le pregunta con un tono de voz que demostraba que pensaba en él como un tonto.

Esto se volvería un campo de batalla y no quería estar en medio de ambos bandos, porque siempre, siempre pierdo, así que lo mejor sería pararlos.

—Llegamos chicos y propondré ambas ideas —les aseguro.

—Ok —me respondieron al unísono.

Entré a la preparatoria, pensando que seguro me pedirían un buen tema, así que pensé en una idea mejor, para que crean que los tomo en serio. El resto del consejo escogería el famoso tema y con eso doy por terminado ese pendiente que me tenía pensando que había podido olvidar y que era muy importante.

—Edward jamás habías tomado una decisión como ésta —escucho la voz de mi mano derecha.

—Sé que siempre doy todas las ideas y órdenes —les digo mirando a todos—, pero éste es mi último año y creo que alguien más debe de ocupar mi lugar y sé que algunos de los que acaban de integrarse lo harán bien.

Mejor discurso de líder no pude haber escogido, en ese momento todo mi equipo me dio un aplauso. Fuera de Jasper que buscaba en mis ojos que tramaba pero tuve la gran suerte de que me creyera todas y cada una de mis palabras, tanto que aplaudió mi gran e improvisado discurso. Los únicos que no lograron caer en él, eran un par de chicos que estaban en unas butacas escuchando todo lo que comentábamos, que por cierto había pasado una hora y no llevábamos nada resuelto. Todos pedían que se escogiera su idea y hasta el momento ninguna sonaba muy bien.

_Ahora sé por qué yo tomaba todas las decisiones_, pienso para mí cuando veo que al final sólo quedan dos ideas.

—Lobos —escucho a Jessica.

—Yo pienso que serían mejor los vampiros —dice Tanya.

Olvidé decir que casi todo mi consejo estaba formado por chicas y digamos que las que más opinaban sólo para que las escuchen son Tanya y Jessica.

—Edward, debes calmarlas —me dice Jazz.

—Chicas —les hablo con voz dura, llevábamos toda la tarde y estaba demasiado cansado de escuchar sus molestas voces como para escucharlas 5 segundos más—, el tema será _Licántropos y Vampiros_ y será dentro de _un mes._

—Bien —bufan ambas que se miran con odio y después ambas me miran. Sé lo que esperan y la respuesta es un rotundo… jamás

—Eso es todo, mañana les asignaré sus trabajo —les explico poniéndome de pie.

Todos se fueron retirando y al final sólo nos quedamos Alice, Emmett, Jasper y yo.

—Yo vendría de vampira —asegura Alice dando saltitos, pensé que estaría tan cansada y molesta como yo pero siempre es una bendita luz.

—Pero no puedes venir —le digo tomándola en brazos.

—Es demasiado injusto, debería de ir —se queja abrazándome del cuello—. Les diría a esas chicas que te miraban raro que tú nunca saldrías con ellas.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que eso era verdad, pero tienen un coño tan bueno que no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con ellas, al menos hasta que terminen las clases. Después mi vida tomará un sendero diferente y pienso tener a más chicas debajo de mí, porque jamás en mi cama, ésa es sólo mía.

—Edward hazme caso —me exige Alice—. Hoy llegó una nueva chica a la escuela —me cuenta con una sonrisa muy amplia—, Rosalie y yo nos hemos hecho amigas de ella aunque es muy tímida.

—Me alegra —le aseguro, pero comienzo a recordar algo que me dijo Esme.

—Su nombre es Isabella pero prefiere que la llamemos Bella —sigue contándome aún mas emocionada—, es la hija del Jefe de Policía.

— ¿En serio? —le pregunto y comienzo a recordar que Charlie Swan es amigo de mis padres.

—Sí, es muy buena amiga —asegura—, aunque me dijo que su papá estará trabajando hasta tarde, así que alguien la va a cuidar.

—Mierda… —susurro bajito. Olvide que tenía que cuidar de una niña y seguramente es esa tal Isabella.

_Estoy en problemas, _pienso para mí mismo.


End file.
